Maybe in Time
by Sanctimonious Girl
Summary: In the late summer, Jono, a thief from the Thief King's clan, finds himself in a caravan of sold men to the Pharaoh's palace. Put in the position of head of Atem's protective army, Jono must prove himself worthy to the High Priest Set. Full summary inside


**Pairings: **SetoKaiba/ Katsuya Jounouchi (main);

**Rating: **Varies (So beware.)

**Summary: **In the late summer of his sixteen year, Jono, a thief from the Thief King's clan, finds himself in a caravan of sold men to the Pharaoh's palace. Put in the position of head of Atem's protective army, and a honorable soldier, Jono must prove himself worthy of this place to Atem's overprotective High Priest, and cousin, Set. Will he show he is worthy of this position, and gain Set's trust? And when the time comes, will he be able to go up against Bakura, the man who had helped him through rough times, or will his fate take it's lead, and make him fail?

**A/N: **What can I say? A true puppyshipper believes in the Set x Jono fic, but I decided to take a different approach and give all the puppyshippers a run for their money. Hope mine is good. crosses fingers Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugioh and all things associated with it. I just use it for my own twisted enjoyment. Title belongs to the Gorrillaz, and their song, "_El Manana._"

* * *

**Prologue**

Creasing a thumb over the smooth surface of his ring, the man carefully examined the woman before him. She was inconceivably wrapped in clothing, even though they were in the hottest of deserts. Cloth was wrapped securely around her mouth and nose, her dark brown eyes only revealed. Black hair surged down her back, straight and smooth, like the night sky. Though she wore a long sleeved cloak, he could see the glimmer of a golden bracelet on her wrist, which matched the gold rings lining her slim fingers.

White eyebrows furrowed in distrust as he twiddled ceaselessly with his own ring; the small one on his ring finger. The ring was made from the purest of gold, lined with small diamonds that one could see if looked upon carefully, or running a soft finger over it. The man remembered how difficult it proved to steal this item, as small as it may be.

"A man fled my group…"

The woman nodded, eyeing the man as he began to speak.

"And I wish to know where he is. And I want you, one able to speak to the gods, to tell me where he is."

"Why so? He had fled into the desert, a highly unlikely place to live, no matter the circumstances…why worry? He should be dead by now, if not by the moons' rise tomorrow. Unless…he knows of something…"

He stopped short in turning his ring around, and turned to her, a hard stare lining his eyes.

"Something…deadly to you…a plan, maybe?"

Glaring, he smirked, and placed his hands on his knees, fingernails scratching sun burnt skin. With a small grunt, he acknowledged, "I see you for who you are now."

He saw the woman's hands tremble, and fear deep within her eyes.

"Why? He will die – why know where he is?"

"For what you have said, do you really need me to answer that? I just need to know where he is, to prove he is dead or finish him myself. I will not let my years of vengeance go unfurled because of him." He stopped, his eyes becoming wild as a possibility dawned on him. Quietly, trying to sound calm, he asked, "Why? Is there a problem?"

"T-the gods…they protect him. They are not allowing me to perceive if he is alive or dead, where he is and where he is not–"

In a flash of red and white, she was gripped by strong hands and lifted over his head by her cloaks. Being raised from the floor, she began to claw at his wrists in desperation and fear, and swing her legs in an effort to tire him and make him let go, choking as she did so. She could smell the desert on him, as he pulled her close, dark eyes filled with rage.

"_What_? You cannot see him?"

Saying nothing, she merely looked at him, pleading him with desperate eyes, as he stared expectantly at her. When the silence had become too thick for him, he threw her out of the small hut, to the desert sand, and looked to the small village merely a few feet away from him and his group with indifference.

"No one will help you…"

She began to quake on the desert sand now, her body withering in the fear that lined her being.

"…so, I can do this easily."

With a forceful kick, he weakened the woman until she was lying on the sand. He pressed the woman deeper into the ground under his left foot, pressing hard against the small of her back and with the other pushed her face deep into the desert sand, until he was standing on her. Walking off her like she was a stair step, he motioned to his group, and they began to strip her clothes and leave her bare on the wasteland. He watched as tears collected on her face as she was teased and touched until she could no longer take it, and sobbed into the ground. Looking up, she saw him look coldly at what his men did to her, eyes as dark as the sky that night.

Eyes that lacked the sanity anyone had; eyes that had seen much more than they could handle. Eyes that were like the sky but unlike it in one way – the stars held hope, and there were no stars of hope in his eyes.

"Kill her when you are finished. Make sure someone can find her in the morning."

And with a final push into her cheek with his toe, stubbing her face into the sand like a cigarette, he walked off, onto a sand dune, and began to look out into the sandy wilderness. Pressing a thumb back to his ring, he began to twist it, as he thought, _where are you, worthless dog?_


End file.
